Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny
by phoenixfryre
Summary: What will happen when James survives to give his last message to Sirius ? Harry Discovered Magic Early ? Sirius brought Remus with him to Goodric's Hollow. My take on a somewhat overused scenario :) all reviews responded too.
1. Prolouge

**First and Foremost, disclaimer: All rights go to J.K..Rowling**

 **Hey Guys! It's me Mario! Wait right sorry anyways Phoenix here, I'm co-writing this story with a friend right now I'm calling him Gryphon well this is my third story his first we have a less than amiable Beta (if anyone wants to beta pm either this account or DW-Chronos). Yes I know my Beta is definitely abusive who writes one shots and kidnaps cats…barmy…anyways back to the topic. Basic ground rules for the story:**

 **a) James and Lily are pretty damn powerful**

 **b) Harry will be smart and powerful, though he will be beaten at times**

 **c) While I dislike Dumbles he will be a bit more grandfatherly and chess masterly and powerful…REALLY powerful**

 **d) Voldemort will be powerful the only reason James gives him a fight cause he wasn't prepared for a drawn out fight (Bloody Psyco)**

 **e) Harry will be rich**

 **f) I will generally put down Muggleborns down because well guys I mean a single wizard can destroy cities if Wizards went against Humans we're doomed, don't be all nukes and numbers my to that is i) transfiguration masters and ii) Fiendfyre, our very own inextinguishable enchanted fire.**

 **g) Some Child Abuse in the first few chapters, Prologue is short other chapters by me (Phoenix) will be at least 5k any longer will be a tad bit to stretched i think**

 **f) Everything would always be explained by me at the end of the chapter**

 **Right guys bored y'all enough I think, on with the Story**

 **Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny**

 **Currently haven't decided what to call the story, impromptu title is there. Taking suggestions right now write the name in review and submit, R & R **

**Goodric's Hollow Halloween, 1981**

A robed man was walking towards a seemingly invisible space, the man took out a paper and as he read it, it seemed as if a house suddenly popped out of the ground, as a shimmering light…well shimmered and faded inside the House Chaos occurred

 **Inside The House**

"Lily take Harry and run!" James Fleamont Potter yelled as he grabbed his wand and started putting wards onto the door while mentally preparing himself for a battle he might not leave breathing.

 **Outside the house**

Voldemort snorted at the pitiful wards that were on the door muttering a barely audible Bombarda and Voldemort headed in for the toughest battle of his life… To fight a desperate man fighting not for his life but for his wife and his only child.

James sighed, he didn't want to fight the Dark Lord but his only hope was to shock Voldemort into a quick stunned defeat, "Alarte Ascendare!" James yelled, as Voldemort snorted at the choice before flicking the curse away like it was nothing.

"Best you could to Potter?" Voldemort offered amused, "Crucio.."

James flicked his wand transfiguring a piece of blasted door in a wide stell shield.

"Not so bad Potter" Voldemort said, "Serpensortia, Attack the man" Voldemort finished in Parsletonue sending the Venomous Snakes.

"Relinquere!" James intoned vanishing the snakes to afterlife.

"Bombarda maxima!" Voldemort Said calmly shredding the shield into pieces.

"Protego" James said blocking the shards from touching him.

"Perhaps I should save you, your reaction when I torture you Child and Wife will be amusing" Voldemort mused sending a Crucio.

James growled in rage before settling on a focused look, "CRUCIO" James yelled sending the bright red curse, which shocked Voldemort, and to some extent James himself as Voldemort fell on the floor, "NEVER. TALK. ABOUT. MY. FAMILY. LIKE. THAT." James Roared pushing more power into the spell as moments passed eventually Voldemort managed to send a feeble wandless stunner at James who had to dodge to make sure he didn't get hit.

A cold calculating look came into Voldemort's eyes and he panted from exhaustion, perhaps it really wasn't wise to taunt a man fighting for his child's life considering James really was a powerful wizard, "Imperio" Voldemort intoned.

"Liberum Anima!" James said as his spell hit Voldemort's Spell and the Imperio fizzled out of existence.

"What!" Voldemort yelled shocked that an unforgivable was vanished by some unknown spell.

"Debellaturus!" James Yelled.

Voldemort sneered and levitated a piece of wood into the spells way and looked in shock as the spell obliterated the piece of wood.

"What is this Potter? learning new things I see" Voldemort said immediately reigning his composure in when he thought about conquering Gringotts, after all these spells must be Potter Family ones and the Potter Grimoire will be in their Vaults.

"Reducto!" James Yelled sending a precise powerful read beam towards The Dark Lord.

"Bombarda!" The Dark Lord yelled sending a very overpowered Blasting curse at the roof, which was repaired by James as soon as it hit due to Harry being upstairs. Voldemort taking advantage shot a Blasting Curse at James who was preoccupied, it hit true. James was blasted him through the wall into the Dining room as two giant shards. Went through James's stomach and shoulder leaving him bleeding and most of all immobile on the ground as him wand was thrown out of his hand.

"You fought good Potter but no one can defeat the Dark Lord" Voldemort said looking down at James with something akin to respect after all not everyday a man can match a god like him. He left for the stairs slowly walking upstairs.

 **Meanwhile in the Dining room**

James Potter was dying and Voldemort was going to kill his son knowing that Lily was researching into theories for stopping the Killing Curse, in his final moment James gave her his warning, "I Lord James Charlus Potter hereby relinquish my Title to my son may it be known House Potter has a new lord, so mote it be!" James muttered out as his family ring vanished from his fingers

 **Upstairs in the Nursery,**

A bright flash occurred as a ring materialized on the young babe's finger resizing immediately to the young lord's finger the crest was a golden Gryphon facing the sky with wings spread and the words 'Prorsum Semper' written under the bottom.

Gasped and choked back a sob, "James…" Lily muttered sadly tears in eyes before drawing a rune on Harry's head which was oddly shaped like a lightning bolt.

Voldemort Blasted the door open as he walked he gazed at the frightened witch an amused look, "Step aside girl" as much as he loathed to let the filth live Severus was very important for him due to his spy position.

"No" Lily said with a bright fire in her eyes which was extinguished when Voldemort smacked her aside and went to the crib to look at the face of the boy who fate pitted against him.

"No, kill me! What can a baby to to you. Please NO!" Lily yelled as she tried to push Voldemort away but was rebounded by magic.

"Very well girl" Voldemort said briefly Lily's hopes went up, "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort killed Lily Potter née Evans before turning to the one year old boy.

"Momma ?" Harry said seeing the bad man standing after the green flash and his mother fall greatly worried the young babe, "MOMMA!" Harry yelled desperately crying for him mother.

"Oh you will meet her in a minute boy" Voldemort said with a sadist smile on his face, "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort said for the second and final time that day.

The green curse went toward the young babe however as soon as it reached Harry a bright golden dome made of magic flashed and the Killing Curse rebounded and hit The Dark Lord right in the chest, The Dark Lord roared in agony as his body ripped itself to shreds and his spirit fled the house which had now been severely damaged to Voldemort's magic lashing around him and Harry still in the crib cried for the final time that day, Cried for momma, Cried because a flesh wound was there on his head, Cried because of the migraine that was there due to the fighting between Voldemort's soul and Harry's soul, Cried because he knew nothing was Okay now.

 **15 minutes later**

A crying giant went into the house immediately checking for Harry as he reached the Nursery more sobs escaped Hagrid who wen't and picked up Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived

Downstairs

A shaggy haired man rushed into the house along a ragged appearing man both of them heard a groan why Hagrid didn't hear due to his loud sobs. As they saw James Potter who still hadn't bled to death but was now suffering another chunk of wood imbedded in his right lung, they knew he was dying.

"James" The Shaggy haired man said as tears escaped his eyes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't come in-" The man was cut of by James.

"Promise me Padfoot" James rasped out coughing some blood, "Promise me to protect Harry, don't go after Pettigrew P'foot go to the ministry it's there job to catch DE's….help Harry…" James took a shuddering breath which coughing more blood, "Remember P'foot, Moony we're family even….in death….." James finished finally closing his eyes before going still.

Sirius and Remus were openly sobbing loudly after a while they started cleaning James body for cremation removing the shards, knitting the wounds, vanishing the blood while a sniffing **(no pun intended)** Sirius went to the second floor seeing Hagrid take Harry ignited some sort of foreboding feeling in Sirius it was as if Merlin himself tried to force him to take Harry.

"Give me Harry, Hagrid" Sirius said voice appearing choked

"Proffesor Dumbledore gave me the job to take him back to Hogwarts, sorry Sirius" Hagrid muttered still crying but fiercely trying to stop Sirius from taking Harry.

Sirius took a deep breath and focused his thoughts, Harry would be safe with Dumbledore right ? Sirius was going to say then that foreboding feeling returned, "No" Sirius said, "He is my godson your not taking him away from me" Sirius said hand itching towards wand

"Now Sirius Calm Down no need for attacking me" Hagrid said, "Proffesor Dumbledore said something about blood wards and living with relatives would protect 'im from death 'eaters" Hagrid said

This paused Sirius as he sighed before nodding sharply, "I'll visit him soon, tell Albus to make sure Harry is safe" Sirius thought for a moment before coming to a decision, "Take the bike" Sirius said tossing the keys to Hagrid and walked of downstairs, Pettigrew would regret crossing him….with that though in mind Lord Black look his friend and friends bodies and went to the Ministry of Magic. Little did he know he made his most regretted mistake on that day.

 **Ok Guys this was the Prologue it was short since this is just the start suggestions for names are now being taken a when chosen it will be announced and changed soon now explanations. Firstly I will explain the custom spells, they will basically be family spells only members of the House can view. Custom Spells and uses.**

 **Relinquere: Basically an advanced Banishing Curse just that this one banishes the target to afterlife. Can kill animals with ease will take a good deal of power to kill a wizard with this spell. Potter Family Spell.**

 **Liberum Anima: Counter Curse for slavery bond made by Lord Michael Potter(1007-1139) when slavery bonds were used, due to its nature its the most effective counter for Imperio. Potter Family Spell.**

 **Debellaturus: A very strong curse used for obliterating the target made during the start of the peoples attraction to the Peverell Relics. Made by Antioch Peverell. Added to the Potter Grimoire by Lord Hector Potter (1403-1490) takes moderate power, very powerful takes more power to completely obliterate a wizard or animals or humans completely.**

 **Omake**

 **Voldemort's Fight for Life**

Voldemort snorted at the pitiful wards that were on the door muttering a barely audible Bombarda and Voldemort headed in for the toughest battle of his life… To fight a desperate man fighting not for his life but for his wife and his only child.

"Pott-" Voldemort was cut by James

"Crucio"

"What ?" Voldemort said confused

"Crucio"

"Shit"

"Crucio"

"Holy Mother of-"

"Reducto"

"Sectumsempra"

"Why that greasy git"

"Levicorpous" Lets just say after that James was scarred for life and Voldemort quit being the Dark Lord and started selling fruits in Brazil.

 **Signing off**

 **Phenix and Gryphon**


	2. Enter: Durzkaban

**First and Foremost, disclaimer: All rights go to J.K..Rowling**

 **Hey Guys Phoenix here with a new chapter! As usual explanations at the bottom.**

 **Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny**

 **Enter the Grandmaster**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office**

"Albus we can't put Harry with those muggles, they're the most horrid kind of muggles" Minerva Mcgonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress said a sinking feeling in her stomach. This was not what James and Lily's son deserved, "And What about that scar ? At least take care of that Albus" Minerva said with a tired sigh wanting to do nothing but drown in misery as her son and daughter in all but blood had been murdered but keeping up her facade.

"Minerva, Lily cast some blood ward on Harry" here Dumbledore sighed, "We must place him with his relatives, The Dursleys are his only living relative and after all blood counts for something doesn't it ?" Dumbledore said. Minerva huffed before walking out of the office in a quick pace. Dumbledore picked up Harry and made a portkey and sent Harry on his way with a letter on his casket of course with a warming charm to.

"And scars are handy Minerva, I have one on my thigh which shows the map of the London Underground " Albus said trying to lighten the mood a bit at the end as he portkeyed out to #4 Private Drive

* * *

 **5 Hours Later MoM, Auror's Office**

"Let me get that again Lord Black, Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus, death eater and he betrayed Lord and Lady Potter to you-know-who ?" Auror Williamson said with a tone that clearly suggest he thought it was bullshit.

"Yes and I'm willing to testify under Veritaserum" Sirius said eyes cold and tone still sad and empty at the same time.

"I'm sure there isn't a need for that Sirius my boy" A new voice said as an old man came into the chamber.

"Chief Warlock" Sirius and Williamson said at the same time.

"Come Williamson no need to be so unbelieving of Young Sirius go and get Aurors ready for a manhunt" Dumbledore Said eyes not twinkling anymore on the sad day two of his favourite students died but voice still grandfatherly.

"But sir-" Williamson tried to interrupt ,of course, in vain.

"Now" Dumbledore forced this time voice more cold.

"Y-yes s-sir" Williamson stuttered before running out of the room to gather men to hunt a rat.

"Professeur, Thank you " Sirius muttered in a grateful tone before finally slumping on the ground like a broken man, His Family was broken, Two Dead, One Traitor, Three remained. There Sirius swore he would protect Prongslet by whatever means necessary, Sirius sighed and tried to clear his mind before wiping his tears standing up with a new vengeful spirit of vengeance in eyes with a curt nod at Dumbledore went out to chase the rat with aurors.

"Sirius" Dumbledore said quietly as Sirius turned around, "Don't do something foolish you regret my boy, take your time, mourn the dead perhaps but remember Sirius James wouldn't want you to do something rash and get locked away" Dumbledore said gazing sadly at the young man who left the room after another nod.

 _'When he gets to know you put Harry there he would be out for blood Albus' A voice in his head muttered when Sirius left_

 _'He will understand' Dumbledore thought to his part of mind which wanted Harry out of there_

 _'He will' Sarcasm radiated from the voice as it stopped there_

 _'I abandoned a lot of things for the greater good is morality the price i can't pay' Was the last thought Albus pondered._

* * *

 **4 Hours 40 minutes Earlier, #4 Private Drive**

"I hope you realise why I must do this when you grow up Harry" Albus told the young babe before placing him at the doorstep, ringing the doorbell and apparating away not daring to look back into those wide innocent green eyes with perhaps tears in his eyes the Greatest Wizard of his own time popped away from the as-far-as-possible-from-normal-drive.

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus to many middle names Dumbledore sat in the office wiping his eyes, removing the few tears that came from what remained of his consciousness. As he crushed his consciousness about abandoning Harry and created a portkey to The Auror's Office.

* * *

 **5 months later**

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 ** _PETTIGREW CAUGHT !_**

 ** _Today my friends the courageous Lord Black and a detachment of brave Aurors faced and caught Pettigrew at Bond Street trying to slink of as a rat_**

 ** _however Lord Black identified and nailed the traitor wiht an anii-animagus and disarming spell and now is the owner of You-Know-Who and Pettigrew's_**

 ** _wand, yes my readers you heard that right Pettigrew was in the ownership of The Dark Lord's wand that along the dark mark has set way for Peter to_**

 ** _go up_** ** _for trial on 7th March 1982, The entire Public is calling for the Dementor's Kiss. I hope our that more of brave heroes emerge from these so-called_**

 ** _Dark_** ** _Families_** ** _such as Lord Black._**

 **For more Information on Lord Black pg 2**

 **For more Information on The Black Family pg 5**

 **For more Information on Death Eaters fall pg 6**

 **For more Information on Peter Pettigrew pg 8**

* * *

 **5 more months later**

"WHERE IS HE DUMBLEDORE ?!" An angry Sirius Black Roared at Dumbledore as soon as the doors to the great hall were blasted open all the students yelled, shrieked or as some males would say shout of terror.

"Sirius my Bo-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD GOAT, WHERE IS MY GODSON" Sirius roared interrupting dumbledore he heard the same answer the last 27 time he asked Dumbledore so now he ambushed The Old Goat in Hogwarts

"Sirius calm down. Harry is with his blood family, Lily's magic is protecting her" Dumbledore told Sirius as Sirius had marched up to him after putting up a privacy ward and finite for listening charms.

"But he is my godson Albus. I swore to protect him that bloody giraffe is a racist!" Albus looked shocked at that before a twinkle came into his eyes Sirius's vocabulary was as astounding as ever.

"Sirius...Harry is white...racist means discrimination on the basis of skin colour..." Dumbledore Explained slowly.

"Oh..Aahhh... She hates magic Albus" Sirius said slowly as if trying to teach a baby

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore said remembering the letter Petunia wrote to him a decade or two ago.

"Why don't we check then? we can cast a few protection spells on Harry while we are at that" Sirius said

"Sirius any sort of non-Harry magic messes with the wards" Albus said with a sigh

"But that means I can't meet him ?" Sirius had stopped shouting after the privacy wards were erected all planned shouting of course He was a damned Black and he was gonna use the natural cunning and intelligence he had to get to Harry

"Of Course not who am I to keep you away from Harry" Dumbledore said jovially, "As soon as Harry enters school we can set off to see him at his school the letter told the Dursley's it wouldn't be safe for him outside at least for 5 years" Dumbledore said sighing sadly as he saw Sirius exiting the Great Hall with his black slumped.

"This isn't right Albus" Minerva said

"It is Necessary" Albus said with finality

* * *

 **Next Chapter Dursley's**

 **R & R**

 **regards,**

 **Phoenix**


	3. Escape from Durzkaban

**First and Foremost, disclaimer: All rights go to J.K..Rowling**

 **Hey Guys Phoenix here with a new chapter! As usual explanations at the bottom.**

 **AN : Hey Guys I had hit a writer's block though really not in a traditional way I had well for the lack of subtlety really thought too much about my story during the exams (of my previous grade. Yeah I passed, go figure) and all I did was think and I thought every spare moment I did have and so I realized that the original plot I had decided upon (will not be revealed due to...spoilers) had crashed I read so much and though of so much I had made an entire History of the Magical world in my mind and I realized, Oh Shit what will I do I was not able o decide which way I wanted to go did I want to go and grab the Feudal System for large countries ? Do I want to enter my elaborate History of the Magical World ? Do I want to hand out titles ? and all of this really made me rip my previous plot and make everything up from the ground again Its the same title but at the same time my original plot has changed to evolve into something new so sorry for the long AN let's get on with the story.**

 **Replies (Reply) :**

 **desireejones99: I wanted Remus to really just be there I mean imagine you were a non-white (a.k.a colored) in London in 1900 during the height of segregation and you find some people willing to accept you as friend, even family now you come to know one of them betrayed the two others to death and their child to orphaning, You would be stony, in shock, you would hardly be able to coherently say or do anything but yes honestly this is just reasoning I really did write that part without Remus in mind, Sirius was well Serious because of what was at stake his best friend, brother even, lied dying his godson was an orphan one of his friends had betrayed him, however here the divergence was that due to Remus being next to him and James saying his last words Sirius did not chase pettigrew and instead chose to do it the way he could've taken care of Harry now Sirius might not come off like it but he is the Lord of House Black (Being the last living male member as far as the main line is concerned) so yeah while my example might be extreme (hint it is almost not) So Sirius came of as Serious only because of James dying a bloody death I must admit though I published the first few chapters in a hurry.**

 **Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny**

 **Espace from Durzkaban**

* * *

 **#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, 5 Years into Durzkaban**

Harry closed his eyes and held his tears back as the Door to the cupboard under the stairs was closed shut by his uncle. He was punished for doing something 'freaky' as Dudley called his powers, Harry always thought that his powers were cool he remembered when he was 3 years old he used to make balls of light appear to help him get rid of the dark and amuse him. Today he had shown Dudley his powers to well summon balls of light Dudley had despite Harry's protests (more like childish whines- He was 6 after all) Vernon had shoved Harry into the cupboard after slapping him for doing something freaky near his 'angel' Dudley had obviously not understood what was happening and thought Harry was very rude when the next time Dudley was not shown magic by Harry, It was here in the Cupboard under the stairs in Little Whinging the story of Harry Potter would begin as the boy who lived.

Harry bit his upper lip as he gaized at the ceiling, his eyes shifted to the ball of light he had created, it was emerald green color a brief smile lit his face at the ball before anger surged in his eyes how dare his Uncle slap him. He wasn't a freak! He was a special person! Like all those heroes he saw in the T.V.

 _'But you are a freak aren't you ? What Hero just summons balls of light ?'_ A cynical voice in his head said

"I'm not a freak! I'm Special" Harry grunted shoving the mental voice down, "There must be others like me out there, one day they'll come and get me out of this prison" Holding onto this hope and not allowing any further comment from the cynical voice Harry fell asleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

 **2 more Years later, 14th July, Black Manor, London**

"MOONEY! WAKE UP YOU BLOODY CHIHUAHUA I FOUND HARRY'S ADDRESS" One Sirius black yelled at the top of his lungs as he entered the ancestral Black Manor after talking to one of his contacts in Hogwarts.

Sirius smirked as he heard crashes and curses upstairs as Remus fell down the staircase looking up at Sirius with wide surprised eyes, "How did you find Harry ? Is he fine ? How are his grades ? How does he look ? Is He a marauder ?" Remus continued asking questions as he got up and while continuing to ask these questions with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Minerva finally succumbed to my irresistible charms-" "you mean guilt" "-and gave me the address of the Dursleys and no I have not gone there without you mooney, I'll be going there for the first time on 31st to give him his birthday gifts, so get your old furry arse on the move we have 7 years worth of gifts to make up for" Sirius said smiling brightly (or mischievously) as he thought of the pranks He could teach Harry to play on Professor Dumbledore.

"So when do we leave for Diagon Alley ?" Asked Remus who was still a little bit disheveled from falling down the stair.

Sirius smiled innocently as he patted Remus's Shirt down before placing one hand on Remus's shoulder, "Now-" "WAI-" Whatever Remus was going to say was not completed as Sirius activated the portkey to Diagon and vanished without a sound with Remus mentally cursing Sirius and Sirius smirking at Remus

 **20th July, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

In the Dursley household the morning started normally, Harry woke up at 6 in the morning practiced creating light and fire for half an hour before starting to make food for the Dursleys now in a normal family if an eight year old would be cooking breakfast for the remaining people it would be called anything but normal but as it was forced into Harry's brain he had to pay for staying in the Dursley Household and according to the Dursleys he payed by making food, cleaning the house and maintaining the garden, pretty much bullshit if Harry had anything to say about it but Harry was too tired, tired of the times he was beaten for showing his 'powers' at first Vernon and Petunia were afraid of him and, he supposed, it was good because Vernon would never dare to hit him.

Harry sighed as he started washing the dishes He supposed it could be worse, He really wondered if it could be though. His uncle had recently sprained his wrist and threw him into the cupboard it was only due to his healing ability He was fit as a fiddle even after that malnutrition after his 6th birthday was spent all alone in the cupboard Harry had started to steal food from the fridge, another thing that had changed was that Dudley had become very mean over time watching and being taught by Vernon that Harry was evil had resulted in his cousin becoming a troublemaker for Harry, 6 months ago Harry had the fact that Dudley had really changed for the worse drilled into his mind when he made him trip down the stairs, Harry dislocated his arm that time and had to stay in the cupboard for a week with morsels to feed on because he had 'spent precious time and money on the hospital'.

Harry started preparing the breakfast and by eight the table was lined with many foods, Harry had already eaten a small breakfast before anyone woke up and opted to stand aside as the whale and the horse came downstairs to have breakfast.

As Petunia came downstairs she looked at Harry with unconcealed disgust as huffed the Boy stood there as if He was doing her a favour by staying in her house, "Get your breakfast and go to the cupboard boy" Harry sighed as he moved forward to grab a plate Dudley, who by this time had come down made him trip and break the plate, Petunia, who was watching it happen shrieked in anger at Harry for breaking her plate, seemingly ignoring the fact it was her little angel who could do no wrong, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY PLATE BOY! YOU HAVE NO GRATITUDE FOR US KEEPING YOU IN OUR HOUSE YOU FREAK" After shrieking that much Petunia swung the frying pan at Harry's head whose eyes widened before he dodged to the right and got got hit in his right shoulder.

Harry growled as he felt some skin being grazed from the frying pan's edge and groaned as he realized his right arm was already bruising, in that moment something within Harry snapped, these hateful humans had been mistreating him ever since he was a child, threw him into a cupboard, encouraged his cousin to bully him, they starved him, called him a freak and made him do all the work of the house and then they had the guts to tell him was not grateful for them keeping him under their roof, As hate filled into Harry's eyes fire appeared in Harry's Hand, "YOU FILTH YOU THINK YOU'RE NORMAL ? I'VE SEEN DOGS MORE NORMAL THAN YOU, I ONLY LET YOU LIVE BECAUSE I HAD NOWHERE TO GO BUT ENOUGH. IS. ENOUGH-" with every word fire built around Harry as the lights sparked out and various things started shattering however before Harry could continue he heard a loud shot ring out in the house. All the fire immediately ran out of him as he shakily turned his head to see a purple Vernon with his rifle in his hand with smoke coming out.

"You shot me" Harry whispered silently looking near his shoulder a bullet was stooped by some invisible force, "You would've killed me" Harry whispered now scared of how close he had come to Death, Shaken up Harry reached deep within himself to grap at the power he had an whispered on sentence that would change the History of Magical Britain forever, "Take me somewhere safe" With those words Harrry Potter vanished with a pop to a location no one was allowed to enter due to family wards after the death of Lord James Potter.

 **31st July, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Petunia Dursley moved to open the door as the bell rung she was still a little bit nervous at what happened that day the freak left but she knew that the freak kind would never let her live if the boy told them what happened, SHe however was getting over it telling herself the freak was probably dead or dying without the comfort of their roof over his head, as she opened the door she smiled and invited the two well dressed men in they must be Vernon's clients, who else could afford those suits, she thought **(Sirius and Remus were undercover in muggle mode)** ,"Can I help you gentlemen ?" She asked as they walked in.

Sirius gave with a tight smile as the house reeked of so much...normality, How could prongslet have been raised here in this every...normal neighbourhood, He sent a nervous glance to to Remus who nodded at him to ask for Harry, ""Oh yes Petunia, Bring Harry here immediately" Sirius said smiling at the thought of finally meeting his godson before being nudged by Remus.

"He's not here padfoot, he was here but not anymore. I can't smell cub !" Remus said alarmed as thoughts started spiralling in his mind what could possibly have been gone wrong that Harry left.

"Where is he ?" Growled Sirius already withdrawing his wand 7 years of holding his anger at the people back for not letting him get to his godson finally cracking through the facade of cheerfulness, **"WHERE IS MY GODSON/HARRY"** both Sirius and Remus roared at Petunia with wands drawn

* * *

 **Next Chapter Potter Manor and more. What should happen to the Dursleys?**

 **R & R**

 **regards,**

 **Phoenix**


	4. The House of Potter

**First and Foremost, disclaimer: All rights go to J.K..Rowling**

 **Hey Guys Phoenix here with a new chapter! As usual explanations at the bottom. A very happy near to you all !**

 **AN : My theory on Guns and Magicals is that no matter how weak a magical is a bullet is simply stopped by Accidental magic as magic reacts to protect you from harm and bullets unlike spells dont need a lot of magical energy to stop.**

 **Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny**

 **Espace from Durzkaban**

* * *

31st July, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

"Where is he ?" Growled Sirius already withdrawing his wand 7 years of holding his anger at the people back for not letting him get to his godson finally cracking through the facade of cheerfulness,

"WHERE IS MY GODSON/HARRY" both Sirius and Remus roared at Petunia with wands drawn

Petunia of course in her self righteous rage spoke out"We don't have that freak!" Petunia took in a deep breath before she started Screeching again,"That good for nothing bastard was not grateful for us raising him, HE ATTACKED US A WEEK AGO!" Petunia by now was shaking in rage (or jealousy)

while Sirius was shaking with rage as he thought of many dark spells he could cast on the detestable woman and probably get away due to his Pureblood status before taking in a deep breath and sighing,

It seems he would have to read her mind, well who would charge him for muggle mistreatment if the

muggle in question harmed his godson ?

"Legilimens" Sirius cast immediately roaming through the memories and finding out what happened to his godson by, unsettled he dove further into her memories finally coming out when he heard Remus

casting a protego to stop some sort of gun.

"Stupefy" Petunia fell like her strings were cut, "Exorízo" Vernon was blasted back into the wall as the gun fell to the floor, Sirius had half the mind to think that Vernon might have died due the Banishing Hex but he put if off, fair trade if you ask him that oaf tried to kill Harry.

"Sirius what did you see ?" Asked a wary Remus after casting his own Stupefy on Vernon.

"They shot him mooney, The Bloody MUGGLES shot my GODSON" Sirius growled, his hand itching to cast a Crucio on Vernon before taking in a deep breath, "We need to call the aurors"

"What about Harry ? Should we try to find him as well ?" Remus asked concerned for Harry, being shot might not be a threat to a wizard, especially one as strong as Harry but for a child to be shot at was a large deal of trauma regardless.

Sirius frowned before recalling the details of what Harry did hit him , "Harry is safe, he apparated somewhere safe We'll start checking all the Potter properties for Harry, but the more important thing

is to get these filth into Azkaban for what they did to Harry.

"I'll call the aurors, they oughta listen to me you keep a watch on these monsters mooney" Sirius started stepping out of the property to walk outside the wards to apparate only to be shocked at Dumbledore walking up to the door who was also shocked to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway.

"Well what a pleasant surprise my boy! "Dumbledore said Jovially to Sirius who just growled at Dumbledore, before staring at The old man's face and mentally shoving the memory into dumbledore's mind.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he processed what happened to Harry, "I had no idea they would do something like this Sirius my boy you must trust me now please don't call the aurors I am sure the Dursleys regret what they did to Harry" Dumbledore said in a calm and collected voice while inside he was fuming at the Dursleys for ruining Harry's childhood

"No Headmaster, I will not let these filth get away with shooting and abusing my godson, in fact why don't you stay here with Remus while I bring the aurors ?" Sirius moved on and apparated to The Ministry apparition zone.

Dumbledore gave a sigh of annoyance before moving inside the house, "Remus my boy you must understand that the dursleys can improve if they are given a second chance ?" Dumbledore hopefully asked appealing to Remus's soft side

Remus raised an eyebrow before snorting in amusement, "These lowlife filth should be happy they weren't killed by me or Sirius for what they did to James's son Albus, these are the sort of muggles that make people question if the death eaters are truly wrong or not" Remus finished with another unbelieving snort as he clutched his wand if Dumbledore tried anything.

"Remus I am truly sorry that you feel this way but please understand my boy that I truly placed Harry here for the greater good he Must return here for his own good Remus-" Before he could finish he was interrupted, "HEADMASTER YOU MAY HAVE DONE A LOT FOR ME BUT IF YOU THINK I WOULD EVER. EVER BETRAY JAMES'S SON TO THIS FATE THEN YOU DO NOT KNOW ME" Remus roared before putting up a shield charm between him and the headmaster.

Dumbledore was seriously shocked that on of his own friends would think he would put a child in harms way, "Remus put your wand away we are not enemies, I shall not attack you, also Remus I might put the Good of many above the good of few but it pains me to think that you would think I would harm a child, indirectly as it may be, I never said that the elder Dursleys needed to live here, They as you know will be carted of to prison but even leaving the Dursleys, their young son along with you or Sirius shall be enough to hold the wards, After all Lily's blood flows through Dudley as distant as it may be." As Dumbledore finished they heard a slight ripping sound echoed throughout the house and a bright dome appeared to surround it before cracking and fading away to the darkness.

"What was that Professor ?" Remus asked moving his wand arm towards the windows and casting a few minor shielding charms.

"That my boy was Harry finding a new home and deserting this one truly in magic, mind and soul, well it seems young need not return to this horrendous place anyways" Dumbledore said inwardly cursing his luck.

* * *

 **Auror's HQ, British Ministry of Magic**

"Lord Black" Auror Proudfoot greeted as Sirius walked into his office, "What can I do for you today ?"

"Oh I assure you., I have some very interesting stories for the aurors." Sirius said with a smile that was awfully close to the smile of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh and what might that be" Asked the auror as he leaned back in his chair and gestured for Sirius to take a seat.

"Well you see, it begin on a stormy halloween night…" as Sirius started telling the story of that eventful night different events occurred in Potter Manor.

* * *

 **10 days earlier Potter Estate, Cork County, Magical Republic of Ireland**

Harry gave a small shriek as he apparated into a big manor with an elegant chandelier and ancient draperies, as he looked around after calming down from nearly being shot by his uncle (a feat which he suspected his magic had a hand in- the calming part) he noticed that the place, despite looking inhabited was spotless.

Harry made a green ball of fire appear in front of him as he moved forward into a hallway not knowing where to go he just moved on hoping to find the kitchen of this place.

"Whos is theres ?" A voice asked from the end of the hallway.

Harry froze as he he thought what would the owner of the house think about a random child roaming around the house, they would probably throw him out as they would think he was a thief.

"I asks again whos is theres ?" The voice asked again as it got closer and before Harry could respond he found himself staring at a large eyed creature with pointy ears, "MASTER HARRY !?" The Thing screeched

"Do I know you ?" Harry asked before even his magic backed mind failed to adapt fast enough and he fainted.

 **2 hours later**

"Ugh I think I might have hit my head" muttered harry before stiffening at how comfortable the blankets felt, it seems he was not dreaming at all.

"Master Harry is you okay ?" Asked the same creature who Harry had seen before.

Harry took in a long breath of air before bracing himself, for answers he knew personally were going to shake him to the core, "Who are you ? where am I ? more importantly what are you and why are you calling me Master Harry ?"

The Creature seemed to consider the questions before answering them, "I ams Beekey, you ares in the Potter Estate of Irelands, I is a house elf, I am bonded to the Potter Family after the" here Beekey sniffed a little before continuing, "Death of Good Master James and Mistress Lily yous are the new Lord of the Potter House, I ands the other house elves were spread throughout the Potter Houses and Manors to maintain them and await your arrivals, now that yous is here most of the house elves are getting the estate ready for yous" The elf finished breathlessly

"You knew my parents ? wait you said you work for my family so did my parents die in a car crash ?" asked Harry eagerly lapping whatever information about his parents.

"NO!" yelled the house elf looking affronted, "Good Master James and Mistress Lily weres killed by the evil wizard", "Beekey knew Good Master James for a long times I also took cares of you but yous were mostly raised by Mistress Lily and Nimmy, Beekey can tell yous that yours eyes looks like Mistress Lily's while you face looks like Good master James"

"Can you tell me more about my father ?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Oh yes theres was this times when Good Master James and his friend Master Sirius set up a prank for Mistress Dorea…"

As the House Elf shared stories with Harry, he decided that privet drive was never his home and he would never in his life return to that place, besides it looked like he had a booming staff of these house elves and a large estate. He mentally reminded himself to ask the house elf about his financial status.

15th August 1988 Meanwhile in the England, Potter Manor in County of Lancashire

"Anakálypsi Harry James Potter" Sirius said for what seemed like the hundredth time as his wand glowed a negative red he siged and walked away from the property and apparated to Black Manor in Norfolk where he and Remus were staying.

"Any luck ?" Asked Remus

Sirius sighed as he opened a bottle of firewhiskey, "Nope he is not in Lancashire" Sirius finished as he took a swing from the bottle

Remus took the bottle from Sirius "Well cheer up theres only the large estate in Cork County an apartment in Belfast a castle in Northumberland and two manors in Southern Yorkshire and Durham" Remus finished taking another swig before passing the bottle to Sirius.

"What if he apparated on to the Continent ? the old families have a lot of vacation homes and holdings outside england" Sirius took a swig and passed the bottle back to Remus

"Well we simply have to presume a child cannot simply apparate across the channel" Remus said taking another swig and going to the kitchen to get some food.

2 days later Potter Estate, Cork County, Magical Republic of Ireland

Harry yawned he shook of the sleep as he went to the luxurious bathroom to take a bath, the last two days had been the best in his life. Not only did he escape Dursley prison (or Durzkaban as he would call it after learning of Azkaban) but he also found himself in a large house which had a big library and house elves who were taking care of him.

As he got out of the bathroom and got ready for the day, wearing his father's old clothes, He felt as if he was closer to his parents, James was of course an only son of a very prominent pureblood family as such nothing but the best had been in the wardrobe. A significant upgrade if Harry had a say in it.

Harry of course was also pleased to learn that under the wards of the estate it would take an army to actually harm him.

Harry left his room for the dining hall to have his breakfast (being forced to go there after the first day by the house elves).

"Master Harrys would you here is thes daily prophets you requested" Mispy (another house elf) said as she gave him a stack of newspapers to get some basic knows and hows of the Magical world.

"Thank you Mispy" Harry said with a small smile as he started having breakfast as he went through the recent newspapers.

 ** _BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-BE-ABUSED-BY-MUGGLES?_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter_**

 _Today readers I present you some heartbreaking news, it seems the boy who lived, whose safety was guaranteed by none other than Headmaster Dumbledore was being abused for 7 years by the muggles Professor Dumbledore gave him to for raising him. It came to everyone including Headmaster Dumbledore that on 31st July none other than Sirius orion black, his godfather, who had found the address but planned on visiting his godson and providing him with gifts to make up for his missed birthdays. Sirius Black was horrified as per his comment and is now searching for Harry who fled on 21st as the Muggle attempted murder of the young Potter. What happened to Harry Potter was a tragedy and is this what happens when muggles are given magical children ? are the muggleborns truly safe with their parents ? keep following as I Rita Skeeter will do anything to uncover the truth._

 _For more information on Harry Potter turn to pg3_

 _For more information on the Abuse of Harry Potter see pg 4_

 _For more Information on Sirius Black see pg5_

 _For more information of Albus Dumbledore turn to pg2_

Harry smiled after closing the newspaper it seemed his godfather was adamant to protect and find him till he did find Harry, he guessed he would stay in the estate.

Lost in his though Harry continued munching on his toast thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

 **Exorízo : A strong Banishing Hex**

 **Anakálypsi : A stronger version of a point me spell.**

 **Next Chapter Potter Manor and more. What should happen to the Dursleys?**

 **R & R**

 **regards,**

 **Phoenix**


	5. Reunited (Sorry for the short chapter)

**First and Foremost, disclaimer: All rights go to J.K..Rowling**

 **Hey Guys Phoenix here with a new chapter! As usual explanations at the bottom. A very happy near to you all !**

 **AN : This is shorter than before well because I wrote it within an hour of uploading the other :P also this one sets the stage for the future**

 **Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny**

 **Espace from Durzkaban**

* * *

 **Potter Estate, Cork County, Magical Rep. of Ireland**

Harry went through the usual routine of waking up thought this time he went ahead to the library after having his breakfast, going through the books he found some books on basic Charms and Hexes, deciding that after reading all the news he would be a pretty great target for all those who were angry at the fall of Voldemort.

After going through his daily routine of practicing summoning fireballs this time Harry tried to summon something to him, to Harry's delight he easily summoned a duck from the bathroom if he concentrated, Harry had also read that he needed a wand to actually perform these spells with perfection but Harry just shrugged that part and accepted that even as a wizard he could not actually be normal.

By the evening Harry had mastered a modified version of the summoning charm, stunning spell and was making fair progress on his shielding charm which was rather than a protego, which mostly cracked after a few spells, a prostasía charm. Initially Harry was a bit vary of trying charms but after Nimmy confirmed it was indeed a potter grimoire and contained spells developed or found by Potters.

As Harry slept that night Harry had a sneaking suspicion that He would not have to stay in the Potter Estate for long, he liked it here but he would like if his godfather hurried up and got here quick enough it was slightly concerning to live with no human for company.

* * *

 **Next Day, In the morning**

"Padfoot! It's time for the portkey to activate are you coming or are you going to fly to Ireland ?" Remus shouted into Sirius's ear shaking him awake, "Wake up you mangy old mutt"

"I'm younger than you Moony" Muttered Sirius as he pushed Remus aside and cast a freshening charm at himself before summoning his clothes and starting to change as soon as Remus left after getting the clue.

 **15 minutes later….**

"Well this is it Mooney, if we don't find him in Ireland I'm pretty we'll have to wait till he gets his Hogwarts letter" Sirius said outwardly maintaining a calm mask while inwardly doing cartwheels in worry.

"Who are you kidding Padfoot ? you'll spend the next few years hunting for your Godson on the Continent" Remus said his lips turning into a smirk.

"Well this is it Mooney. Time to go retrieve our pup" Sirius with determination shining in his eyes as he pulled out the steel rod that was supposed to be their potkey.

Remus also gained a determined look in his eyes as he too grabbed the portkey (I thought of writing the steel rod but that just sounds…. wrong). "Here we go!" Sirius whooped as the portkey activated and they were off to Magical Belfast.

 **In Magical Ministry of Ireland, International Portkey Receiving Center.**

"Welcome to Ireland Lord Black and Mister Lupin, please enjoy your stay in Ireland, remember to follow the statute of secrecy and please do not pull your wand if muggle places if avoidable." The Wizard receiving them cast a few detection charms and then smiled at them, "You are cleared you may go now, Thank you for your cooperation Lord Black."

Understanding a dismissal Sirius and Remus left the office for international travel and walked onto the elevator to go to the ground Floor and exited the Ministry, the Irish Ministry of Magic had placed its Ministry in the Magical Side of Belfast and for that reason it was not underground like the British Ministry for Magic.

"Well Mooney better head south" Sirius said moving south taking out his broom while he was walking to a spot proper to take of from.

Remus followed Sirius pulling his own broom out before casting a disillusionment charm on himself and his broom, "Don't forget to cast the disillusionment charm Padfoot" After telling Sirius to be careful Remus took off and headed South, he and Sirius had agreed they would meet in behind the famous St. Fin Barre's Cathedral.

Sirius had similar thoughts to Remus as he headed south towards Cork as well, Sirius was determined to find his godson. Though he really hoped his godson would let him in the wards.

 **Potter Estate, Near Cork, Ireland**

Harry went on doing things as they had been for three days after having breakfast Harry moved onto practicing wandless spells, this time focusing on the shielding charm and the stinging hex.

By Evening Harry had the stinging hex perfected but was still having slight difficulties in keeping the prostasía shield around him for long.

Outside Potter Estate

"So you want to cast the spell Padfoot ?" Asked Remus looking at the massive Manor through the gates in awe.

Unlike Remus Sirius was a black and as such knew old families such as Potters and Blacks had even more massive Manors (and Castles).

"Anakálypsi Harry James Potter" Sirius incanted watching as his wand started glowing for the first time a positive white colour before fading away, "He's here Mooney the spell confirmed it" Sirius excitedly moved towards the gates only to be pulled back by Remus.

"Don't be a fool Padfoot we need to call for Harry, the wards might not recognize you" Remus cast a sonorous on himself and Sirius, "Well, what are you looking at me for start shouting Harry"

 **Inside the manor**

"Master Harry" Said Nimmy

"Yes Nimmy ?" Asked Harry lowering his shield again.

Nimmy fidgeted around for sometime before finally spitting the truth, "theres twos people callings your name outside the manor, I thinks theys are Master Sirius and Master Lupin" Nimmy said before popping off without letting Harry respond.

"That was quick of them, took them two days to find me" muttered Harry as he picked up the stick that he had cut to look like a wand, he could probably hide his wandless magic well enough.

Harry went out of the indoor Garden in which he was practicing magic in and went to his room and changed into his finest robes and then went towards the main hall.

With a deep breath Harry Potter ordered the giant doors open and walked outdoor to meet his godfather

Outside the Manor

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled again, before he was smacked by Remus on the back of his head

"Shush Padfoot I can see him he's come out of the manor" Remus hissed at Sirius casting a finite and himself, Sirius soon reciprocated the action and excitedly looked at the small figure coming towards them.

"Can you stop screaming now ?" Harry shouted at them as he continued walking towards the duo, "Once was probably enough"

"Harry" started a shocked Sirius, "I am your godfather" Finishing pompously in a raspy voice as both he and Harry **(who had sneaked into the movie when Dudley saw it)** started laughing.

"So...You'll keep me with you from now on ?" Asked Harry cautiously

"Of course I'm your godfather, By Merlin Harry I'm really sorry for how you were raised, I-I was brash in giving you to Hagrid, I should've taken you home before chasing that rat" Sirius said sadness seeping into his eyes and voice as the usually carefree and fun loving man apologized to his godson

Harry stared at Sirius for a long time as if thinking of what he should say before simply whispering, "I forgive you" to Sirius and hugging the man who hugged Harry back just as tightly while Remus just wiped a lone tear muttering about bugs and joining Harry and Sirius in their hug.

* * *

 **There you go The Marauders and Prongslet are reunited, Next Chapter we'll probably glance over Harry's life till Hogwarts**

 **Also do review to spot mistakes or give me suggestions**

 **regards,**

 **Phoenix**


	6. Growing Up

**First and Foremost, disclaimer: All rights go to J.K..Rowling**

 **Hey Guys Phoenix here with a new chapter! As usual explanations at the bottom. A very happy near to you all !**

 **AN : My theory on Guns and Magicals is that no matter how weak a magical is a bullet is simply stopped by Accidental magic as magic reacts to protect you from harm and bullets unlike spells dont need a lot of magical energy to stop.**

 **Harry Potter and the Curse of Destiny**

 **Trial of Vernon Dursley**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Of course I'm your godfather, By Merlin Harry I'm really sorry for how you were raised, I-I was brash in giving you to Hagrid, I should've taken you home before chasing that rat" Sirius said sadness seeping into his eyes and voice as the usually carefree and fun loving man apologized to his godson._

 _Harry stared at Sirius for a long time as if thinking of what he should say before simply whispering, "I forgive you" to Sirius and hugging the man who hugged Harry back just as tightly while Remus just wiped a lone tear muttering about bugs and joining Harry and Sirius in their hug._

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

 **Black Manor, Norfolk**

"Harry James Potter if you don't wake up I'll give your gifts to Nimmy !" Sirius shouted from the stairway of the decent sized manor.

Harry being influenced by two of the marauders for the last few month played along splendidly, "NOOOO" After a loud crash from the door being smashed harry fell down the stairs much to the amusement of Sirius.

After two minutes Harry finally reached the bottom of the stairway rubbing his head, "We need to reapply the shoddy cushioning charm the stairs are feeling hard again"

"We wouldn't have this problem if you stopped falling down the stairs Pup"

"But that would be too boring, imagine waking up and walking downstairs, the horror" Harry fake shuddered.

"Weren't you worried about the gifts Harry ?" Sirius asked amused how quickly his Godson went of topic, he might be a magical prodigy but he was clearly an eight year old.

"Oh right, well" Harry looked up at Sirius with a completely copyrighted innocent look and Sirius's hand begun edging towards his wand, "Too late. TAG you're it!" Harry giggled after poking Sirius whose hair turned into neon pink colour and his clothes turned into silver-green striped suit.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Sirius yelled chasing after his squealing godson who was running away from the now pink dog.

"You'll never catch me Pinkfoot !" Harry yelled running into the Drawing Room with the pink dog on his heels, "Hi Remus, Merry Christmas" Harry shouted enthusiastically before sliding under the couch to exit on the other side while Pink-sorry Padfoot got stuck under the couch.

"Remus Help!" Sirius shouted wiggling out of the couch transforming back into his human form.

"Yes Lord Pink" Remus said with a smirk lifting the couch using a levitation charm.

Sirius huffed before standing up and waving his wand at his hair to black from pink.

"Sirius, which gift is mine ?" Harry asked curiously seeing at least 3o gifts under the tree.

"Well pup you see I have missed 7 of your birthdays and 7 of your christmas presents that's 14 and 2 for this years birthday and christmas also Remus did the same, I think theres 32 presents under the tree all for you" Sirius said smirking at his godson whose jaw was hanging open like a letter box.

"Padfoot I think you broke him" Remus said chuckling, "Well are you opening them or should we open them for you ?"

"Noooo" Harry yelled jumping towards the tree, "It's just that this is the first time I got gifts, I really appreciate this Sirius, This is the best moment of my life" Harry chirped innocently and started ripping the wrappings on his presents while Sirius shared a look that promised the Dursleys pain with Remus.

* * *

 **2nd January 1988, Wizengamot Chambers, Trial of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley née Evans**

Albus Dumbledore sighed tiredly, he knew this was long time coming. He tried to stop the trial but Sirius never budged, as it was their was a lot of chattering in the wizengamot chambers, "Silence" Dumbledore Commanded shooting a blast into the air as the chamber quieted Dumbledore proceeded with the goings.

"Bring in the accused" Dumbledore ordered the aurors.

As the Dursleys were brought in the wizengamot chambers one could hear the loud shouting, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKS! I KNEW MY NEPHEW OF A FREAK COULD DO NOTHING-" Before the man continued his triad the auror bringing him silenced him.

As Vernon was forced into the chair of the accused chains wrapped around him forcing him to face the disappointed face of Dumbledore.

"Vernon Dursley, you are charged with endangerment of a minor, neglection of your ward, attempted murder of Lord Hadrian James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter and Earl of Magical Lothian, child abuse, public slander, assault of Lord Potter and you are facing the dementor's kiss if found guilty" Dumbledore paused here letting the muggle spout whatever he wished to while he was silenced, "How do you plead ?"

As soon as the silencing charm was removed Vernon immediately exploded at Dumbledore, "NOT GUILTY THE FREAK DESERVED WHAT HE GOT" before Vernon could continue he was silenced.

"Feed Mr. Dursley a calming draught" Ordered Dumbledore, "Now give him Veritaserum.

"You can not do this to-" Vernon's now normal volumed rant was stopped as his mouth was opened and three drops of Veritaserum hit his tongue.

"What is your name ?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Vernon Dursley" Answered the Subdued man.

"Where do you live ?"

"No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey"

"Who all live with you ?"

"My precious son, wife and freak" Somehow hate seeping into the last word despite the effects of Veritaserum all the while Sirius and other ancient and noble houses looked down at Vernon with growing horror and rage (for Sirius it was mostly rage).

"Who is this freak you speak of ?" spoke up Lord Jonathan Greengrass

"Potter" the name was practically spat out by Vernon.

"Did you attempt to kill my godson" This time it was none other than Lord Sirius Orion Black with his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yes, I shot him"

"Have you ever hit Lord Potter ?" Asked Lady Dowager Longbottom.

"Many times" this time some happiness seeped into Vernon's Voice.

"HOW DARE YOU" Yelled almost all of the Lords, Ladies and the gallery as Dumbledore and Sirius sat stone faced.

"Now that the guilt has been established we have to vote on his punishment" Dumbledore allowed the wizengamot to grow silent again, "All those who vote for Life imprisonment in Azkaban please light your wands" a few light families voted for this.

"All those for Dementor's kiss please light your wands" this time the room lit up with glowing lights as almost everyone in the Lower Tier voted for it in the Upper Tier (Most Ancient and Noble Houses) every single seat voted for it.

"It is decided. Vernon Dursley you are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, Aurors bring in the dementor" Dumbledore Ordered the aurors.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" roared Vernon as he was pushed into the cage with the Dementor, while he couldn't see the dementor he could feel the effects.

Soon enough Vernon Dursley was no more as the Dementor killed the soul of Vernon Dursley.

Petunia Dursley after being heard was sentenced to a life imprisonment in Azkaban.

Dudley Dursley was oblivated of any knowledge of his parents and sent to an orphanage.

* * *

 **Later that evening, Black Manor, Norfolk**

Sirius entered the house handing his coat to Lispy (a black house elf), "Harry! I'm home" He yelled smiling as he heard a bumping noise as the eight year old child fell downstairs and ran to hug Sirius.

"How'd the trial go ?" Harry asked looking at Sirius with curious innocent eyes.

"It went great" Sirius smiled. "Your Relatives will never bother you again"

"Really ?" Harry asked eyes watering as if he couldn't believe it.

"Really Really" Sirius said smiling.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" Harry said again and again.

2 years later, Outside Black Manor.

"Prostasía" Harry yelled as the stunner crashed against his shield.

"Expelliarmus" The Man in Black yelled.

"Astrapí" Harry yelled after dodging the red spell and launching a lighting bolt at The Man.

"ampélou Mastígio" The man yelled directing vines to take the lightning bolt and launch an attack on Harry.

"Bombarda !" Harry yelled breaking the whip coming onto him before transfiguring the vine bits into knives and banished them onto the man.

"Protego Maxima ! Glacius !" Launching a beam of ice towards Harry.

"Ellinikí Pyrosvestikí" Harry Yelled launching a wall of magical fire onto the other person.

"Aguamenti" The Man jumped back as the water charm failed to break through the fire, "Pídaka neroú" The stronger jet of icy blue water clashed with the wall of fire and after 15 minutes Harry finally lost the battle of will and magic as he was not used to using magic in such quantity and so fast.

"Reducto" Harry muttered finally his strength weakening from the earlier strong fire spell.

"Protego" the shield easily absorbed the spell, "Expelliarmus" The red spell broke through the now weaker shield Harry threw up but was repelled by a quick stupefy.

"polemistés skeletó" Harry growled as Skeletons formed around him and created a meat shield giving him some time to cast his last spell.

"Bombarda" The Man cast again and again hitting the skeletons.

"Vrontí" Harry yelled launching the last of his magical power into the spell as the man threw up his own shield but failed to estimate the power and was thrown back and Harry fell to the ground exhausted.

A few hours later

"You did brilliant Harry" Sirius said smiling at his godson.

"Well, someone has to be good at magic in this house" Harry jabbed still exhausted out of his mind.

"Hey! I'll let you know I am a terribly powerful Lord, your just a prodigy" Sirius whined.

"Whatever helps you sleep Padfoot" Harry muttered as he went to his room to catch some sleep.

* * *

 **3 Years Later, Black Manor, Norfolk**

"SIRIUS LOOK I GOT IT" Harry yelled jumping up and down on Sirius's bed showing his hogwarts letter proudly.

"Congratulations pup" Sirius muttered excited before picking harry up and running to the dining hall.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow ?"

"Sure, it's nearly time anyways" Sirius said before heading for breakfast

* * *

 **Time FOR HOGWARTS YAYAAAY**

 **All reviews are responded to by pm**

 **Also do review to spot mistakes or give me suggestions**

 **regards,**

 **Phoenix**


End file.
